


cookies & play rehearsal

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Panromantic Christine Canigula, Autistic Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Chocolate, Christine's Mom Is The Bomb.com, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, I just???? Love their dynamic????, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: "Jeremy, wanna come over to my place after rehearsal?" Christine asked, in the hall, both of them heading to their last class of the day, one of only three they shared, Government. No need for greetings, they'd seen each other a period ago in Spanish, and before that, lunch, and before that... well, they'd seen a fair bit of each other today."Sure! My dad said he's working late today, anyway, and that I needed to hunt my own dinner," Jeremy answered enthusiastically.





	cookies & play rehearsal

"Jeremy, wanna come over to my place after rehearsal?" Christine asked, in the hall, both of them heading to their last class of the day, one of only three they shared, Government. No need for greetings, they'd seen each other a period ago in Spanish, and before that, lunch, and before that... well, they'd seen a fair bit of each other today.

"Sure! My dad said he's working late today, anyway, and that I needed to hunt my own dinner," Jeremy answered enthusiastically.

Christine laughed. "Great!"

And that was the extent of their interaction, because they'd walked up to the Government classroom, and Mrs. Rodriguez didn't permit talking in her classroom, not between classes, not during class, not after class until you'd left the classroom.

After Government, Jeremy found himself walking alongside Christine to the auditorium, talking about the shows that their local theatre had that season, and a purely hypothetical weekend trip to New York to see Hamilton. The key word being hypothetical, as they were juniors in high school, not exactly made of money.

The rehearsal of _Eight Babies On Board... Please Don't Hit Us!_ Christine's original musical that the normally uptight Mr. Reyes approved for a production (granted, she was his favourite student) had gone off without a hitch, a rarity for rehearsals.

Brooke, in the role of Mia, the thirteen-year-old baby of the family and spoiled brat, managed to finally pull off Mia's 30-second high-pitched wail in the number _Eighth Kid (We Should Be Experts By Now)_ and Chloe had finally memorised her monologue that preceded _Forty Dollars In Johnny's Pocket_ , where her character, Lana, debated stealing the two 20s in her older brother Johnny's back pocket, so that she has money to buy a new textbook for Spanish that her parents won't buy since they're too busy spoiling Mia.

Spoiler, Lana later decides against it when she realises that Johnny hasn't ever washed those jeans, and they used to be a much lighter shade of blue, when he's singing in the shower in the next song, _20 Dollar Lifetime Jeans_.

  
In any case, both high schoolers were in a good mood at Christine's, and after doing the first half of their respective homework together in comfortable silence and drilling the other on lines (Christine played Mama Raine, the overburdened mother of all those children, and Wendy Kelly Kate, the annoying neighbor who was always getting into everyone's business, as shown by the hilarious numbers,  _My Hubby Drilled A Hole In The Fence Just For This_ and _The Other Side Of The Fence: An Interlude._

But her family would be getting back home soon, and she _stank._ They'd done basketball in gym today, and pretty much all students faked their showers. Including her.

  
"I need to shower," Christine said, already beginning to undo her pigtail braids. "My hair hasn't been washed in ages."

  
"Oh, I'll wait in here for you then."

“Got it.”

So Christine went and showered, and came back with damp hair and a yellow towel around her chest, only for her to quickly grab some clothes from her drawer before retreating back to the bathroom.

After a couple minutes she came out, her short hair braided as much as it could be, wearing a red dress, black leather jacket, and black fishtail tights, with combat boots.

“Never seen you with this much black on. You going on strike against your parents or something?” Jeremy joked.

Christine laughed. “Nah, just felt like wearing something darker today. My parents are perfectly nice, at least for right now. I think my mom made chocolate chip cookies last night, wanna go check, and do the rest of our homework together? With cookies, of course, cookies are the best studying food.”

“Sure.”

So Jeremy carried all the papers, books, and binders that he'd spread out on her bed down to the tall breakfast table with high stools in Christine’s kitchen, and helped Christine find the cookies.

Ten minutes passed and a quick game of Refrigerator Roulette had occurred to see who would have to climb up to get the cups since Christine was too short to reach the cabinet and Jeremy just wanted a challenge from Christine even though he could reach (Jeremy caved when met with three-week-old watercress salad and got the cups while Christine got the flavour squeezer things, and besides, he added, they needed to get to studying, they both had that big test in Biology with Mrs. Jackson.)

After they had cups of sweet tea flavoured water (a grave offence to Southerners, Jeremy had pointed out) and a plate of three cookies apiece, they got to work, sitting silently across from each other as they did their homework.

Jeremy had one earbud in, too. Ever since the SQUIP, the silence had been torturous until he'd found his old earbuds and downloaded a bunch of white noise ‘songs’ off Spotify. Right now, he was listening to an hour-long rain and thunder track, and the soft sounds helped him focus.

There had been a minor incident where a teacher hadn't allowed Jeremy to wear earbuds in class, until he took it up with the principal who said that he was allowed to, so long as he only had one in at a time, and it wasn't something that would distract him.

Even when he was with his friends, he had one earbud in at all times. The only time he'd take them out was during play rehearsal, which required both ears and had enough singing and talking that the white noise wasn't needed so much, and when he was showering, and occasionally during a meal, but not often.

Christine absentmindedly twirled a damp lock of hair around her finger as her left hand continued answering math problems. Christine was ambidextrous, excellent for theatre, multitasking, stimming, and taking notes as she read. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, nibbled on his lip as he read the chapter of his US History textbook that they'd been assigned, making sure to take notes, which meant constant stops to write something down.

“Bet you wish you were ambidextrous too,” Christine commented, and Jeremy responded with a shrug and a smile, and they went back to their studies.

The two loved studying together, often face timing while they were doing homework, making for very quiet calls, but still lots more time spent together. Jeremy had tried doing it with Michael, too, but Michael didn't like studying over FaceTime since he too wore headphones while studying, but he listened to actual music or a podcast, and preferred to have both headphones on his ears, and he also preferred to study alone and studying together wasn't comfortable like it was with Christine… and yeah, they spent time together in other ways.

“Christine, I'm home!” someone yelled, making Jeremy jump a mile.

“I'm in the kitchen, Mama!” Christine yelled back, and soon, a lady who looked everything like Christine except for her long wavy hair and height far superior to that of her daughter’s.

“Jeremy! Good to see you here again,” Mrs. Canigula said, giving Christine a quick side hug and a kiss on top of her head. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“If it's not any problem.”

“No, it's perfectly fine! I'm only making hot dogs for dinner, anyway, and Christine’s dad won't be home until late tonight. I have things to work on, so you and Christine will probably be by yourselves for dinner. Just don't have sex in the kitchen, and you'll forever be my favourite boy that my daughter has brought here.”

“I haven't even dated very many people, Mama!” Christine cried indignantly, both her and Jeremy blushing profusely.

“I didn't much like the last one, what was his name? John? He’s fine as your friend, but he was a bit rambunctious.”

“Jake,” Christine corrected.

“Jake, shmelake,” Mrs. Canigula said, heading deeper into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

The two finished their homework and put away their various books, binders, papers, and notebooks as Mrs. Canigula cooked, and Christine pulled a card out of the clear box that sat at the centre of the breakfast table.

“I must confess… I can play an instrument,” Christine read.

Jeremy stared at her for a moment until his mind caught up with everything else. “Oh… oh, is it one of those games?”

“Yes, it’s one of those games,” Christine answered. “If you've done something, you get a point. First person to ten points wins. Kinda like ‘Never Have I Ever’ minus the drinking. Now answer the question, please.”

“Oh, I played clarinet in grade school. It's probably still in the back of my closet,” Jeremy answered. “I also had a brief jaunt with piano in third grade.”

“Jaunt. That's a nice word. I'll be using that in my essay on Maria Theresa of Spain later on.”

“Glad I could help. Is it my turn to draw?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I must confess… I’ve dyed my hair.”

Christine gave herself a tally mark on the notebook paper she was keeping score on. “I dyed this mop purple during summer vacation in middle school, back when it was long, then I dyed it back and cut it right before eighth grade began. You?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, I must confess, I've met a famous person.”

It went on like this for awhile, the two taking turns reading off the cards, Christine tallying points, an occasional discussion about why the person got a point (like when Jeremy got a point for having swallowed a quarter, a worm, and a cell battery as a baby and Christine asked if everything had come out. Spoiler, the worm had been digested and he'd pooped out the quarter but they'd never found the battery. He joked that the Squip had latched onto it and used it to continuously gain power.)

Eventually, Mrs. Canigula brought them each two hot dogs (kosher veggie dogs for Jeremy that she'd bought especially for him when Christine began dating him) French fries, and not just ketchup and mustard, but honey mustard and ranch dressing, too. They thanked her, and continued playing while they ate. For her part, Mrs. Canigula had gone to eat in her office to resume work on a logo for a client, but had claimed a point where nobody else had for toilet-papering someone’s house.

“You two are angels. I was nothing like you two when I was your age,” she commented.

After dinner, they'd done the dishes together (much to Mrs. Canigula’s delight) and sat on the couch, watching anime together until Jeremy had to go.

Christine walked him to the door and gently kissed him under the porch light, and Jeremy kissed back wholeheartedly.

“Thanks for coming, tonight would've been really boring if you hadn't been here,” Christine breathed.

Jeremy gave her a little nose kiss that made her stomach fill with butterflies. “I'm not about to turn down a meal and a chance to spend time with your mom,” he joked.

Christine playfully hit him on the arm.

“Kidding. It was really fun, Christine, and I'm really lucky to be with a girl like you.”

Christine beamed. “You're the best guy I've ever dated.”

Jeremy answered with another kiss, and this one lasted longer, and they only broke away to breathe, the other person’s hot breath heating up their already pink cheeks, and Christine rushed back into another kiss with him as soon as she'd sucked in enough air to not die in the meantime.

It was Jeremy who broke it, regret in his wake.

“I've really gotta go, Christine, my dad will be home soon.”

“I love you,” Christine said quickly, and then slapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, sorry-“

Jeremy cut her off with one more quick kiss. “Relax, I love you too, Christine.”

Christine smiled softly.

“Now, go work on that essay. Maria Theresa of Spain, you said?”

“Yup. Aye aye, sir!”

Jeremy laughed. “See you at school.”

“You too!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I actually wrote this in, like, July, but forgot about it until today, read through, and decided 'Sure, this is good enough to publish.'
> 
> \- Originally, they never recovered the quarter, but then I realised my mistake. You're welcome.


End file.
